Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes
, Nicole Mandich, Tina Marie Espinoza, Ashande Gravenberg, and Fabby Brown along with Mike the Dog on the cover of the video.]] Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes is the fourth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in June 1986. It was based on the Nursery Rhymes cassette of Small World from the Sing & Multiplex from Ivory Records along with Kidsongs: A Day With The Animals and Kidsongs: A Day At Camp. Cast Adults *Clifford Scott as Uncle George *Randy Crowder as Husband *Nancy McLoughlin as Wife *Kim Holman as Mom Others *Mike the Dog The Kidsongs Kids *Fabby Brown *David Chan *Tameka Claybrook *Tina Marie Espinoza *Chris Finch *Ashande Gravenberg *April Hong *Nicole Mandich *Alanna Mulhern Songs #Car Car Song (Riding In My Car) (Woody Guthrie) #Daylight Train #Up and Down, Round and Round (Michael Lloyd) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #I Got Wheels (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) #Up, Up and Away (Jimmy Webb) #Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? (S. Winner) #I Like Trucks (Michael Lloyd) #U.S. Air Force (Wild Blue Yonder) #The Wheels on the Bus (The Bus Song) Trivia * The video was taped shortly from dawn to afternoon but after it was taped, it took a lot of editors such as Michael Sachs, Richard Kaufman, Bruce Gowers and Jerry Watson to edit the video. * Ronnie Sperling (the same person who played Dusty in Good Night, Sleep Tight) is the conductor in "Daylight Train". * Katie Polk and her mother Carol cameo in "Up and Down, Round and Round"; it was Katie's first appearance. Music producer Michael Lloyd also cameos in "I Got Wheels" where he rides on a unicycle. * Choreographer Andre Tayir is the hot air balloon blower as seen in "Up, Up and Away" and "Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?". * According to Chris Finch via Instagram, "Wild Blue Yonder" was shot the same day as the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster. * H.B. Charles, Donetta Charles, Ryan Dorin, Kiki Scott and Shanika Washington cameo appeared in "The Wheels on the Bus". * The bus driver wears an Adidas logo on his shirt. * The bus features billboards for local radio stations KSRF-FM "K-Surf" 103.1 (now KDLD) and KMET-FM 94.7 (now KTWV). Gallery Cars Boats Trains and Planes - Original VHS.JPG|Original VHS release (1986) Cars Boats Trains and Plane - 1990 VHS.jpg|1990 VHS release Planes.jpg|2002 DVD release ScreenHunter 90837 Mar. 05 22.50.jpg ScreenHunter 90838 Mar. 05 22.51.jpg ScreenHunter 90839 Mar. 05 22.51.jpg ScreenHunter 90840 Mar. 05 22.51.jpg|Opening Titles ScreenHunter 90841 Mar. 05 22.52.jpg ScreenHunter 90842 Mar. 05 22.52.jpg ScreenHunter 90843 Mar. 05 22.52.jpg ScreenHunter 90844 Mar. 05 22.53.jpg ScreenHunter 90845 Mar. 05 22.53.jpg ScreenHunter 90846 Mar. 05 22.53.jpg ScreenHunter 90847 Mar. 05 22.54.jpg ScreenHunter 90848 Mar. 05 22.54.jpg ScreenHunter 90849 Mar. 05 22.55.jpg|"Riding In My Car" ScreenHunter 90850 Mar. 05 22.55.jpg ScreenHunter 90851 Mar. 05 22.55.jpg ScreenHunter 90852 Mar. 05 22.55.jpg ScreenHunter 90853 Mar. 05 22.56.jpg ScreenHunter 90854 Mar. 05 22.57.jpg ScreenHunter 90856 Mar. 05 22.57.jpg ScreenHunter 90857 Mar. 05 22.57.jpg ScreenHunter 90855 Mar. 05 22.57.jpg ScreenHunter 78 21.53.jpg ScreenHunter 80 21.54.jpg ScreenHunter 82 21.54.jpg ScreenHunter 91696 Mar. 30 08.14.jpg ScreenHunter 91697 Mar. 30 08.14.jpg ScreenHunter 91698 Mar. 30 08.14.jpg ScreenHunter 91699 Mar. 30 08.14.jpg ScreenHunter 91700 Mar. 30 08.16.jpg ScreenHunter 91701 Mar. 30 08.16.jpg ScreenHunter 91695 Mar. 30 08.12.jpg ScreenHunter 93594 Apr. 30 06.46.jpg|"Up and down" ScreenHunter 93593 Apr. 30 06.45.jpg|Beep beep beep ScreenHunter 93595 Apr. 30 06.46.jpg|"Round and round" Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:1986